


Just Another of Those Days

by czarna_pantera



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Grima Is Very Bored, Illustration, Isengard, Rohan, Wormtongue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: The shading is truly horriblly incorrect on this picture. Don't pay attention on that.Illustrator & Photoshop CS5.





	Just Another of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> The shading is truly horriblly incorrect on this picture. Don't pay attention on that.
> 
> Illustrator & Photoshop CS5.


End file.
